With progressing technology nodes, feature sizes in integrated circuit designs are shrinking. The features in question include conductive lines typically fabricated during back-end processing. It is becoming increasingly important to be able to deposit metals with a high degree of thickness control (e.g., deposit a layer of atomic dimensions). Currently many metal deposition back-end processes (e.g., copper conductive line formation) are accomplished by physical vapor deposition (PVD). Unfortunately, PVD relies on line-of-sight deposition which limits its use in narrow, high aspect ratio structures that will be used in aggressive nodes. PVD cannot offer the required thickness control. Alternatively, atomic layer deposition (ALD) techniques can be used to form metal layers with a high degree of thickness control. However, such techniques present various drawbacks such as expensive precursors and inclusion of carbon contaminants in the resulting film.